Stargate: New Horizon
by viperodox
Summary: Destiny has reached the new Galaxy but they have not escaped the Nakai. Atlantis and Earth continue to fight the Wraith but with another war starting in there own Galaxy will the Tau'ri and there allies be able to face there enemies and win or will they be destroyed. Chapter 5 now up
1. Chapter 1

STARAGTE:New horizon

Chapter1:the powers back

Unknown Galaxy,Destiny

The waves of energy washed over destiny as she travelled faster than light,it had been 3 years since the crew had entered stasis in a attempt to escape the drones witch tried to kill them, and it had worked,the drone Galaxy was behind them now and they where never going back.

The ships was old, broken, falling apart, but still kept going, in the 3 years that the crew had been in stasis almost all of the ships power was devoted to getting it to the next Galaxy,but in that time Destiny's AI had taken it upon herself to use the two repair drones onboard to repair parts of the ships the crew didnt even know about or didnt get around to repairing,first on the list was the secondary power reserve witch had been damaged not long before the crew came abored,it didnt take long with both drones working on it but with no power to fill it it was about as much help as a spoon in this situation, so the drones continued repairing hull breaches, weapon platforms and shield emitters until they ran out of power.

The ship shook as it exited F.T.L, its sublight engine powered up for several seconds,long enough to propel the ship towards its destination, a star, as Destiny plunged into the star the solar collectors lowerd and begun filling the ship with energy but as Destiny's AI concentrated on flying the ship and the miner interference from being in close proximity to a star the ship failed to notice that on the edge of the system another ship watched her,if the sensors had noticed it then they would immediately register it as enemy,the Nakai had found Destiny again.

Lights in the ships where brought back to life as power flowered through the ship,computers lit up and life support was brought back online, in the Stasis room one of the many pods opened and out stood Colonel Everett Young, he looked around to see if anyone had emerged from there pods, Rush was working at one of the console,he was checking the stasis pods to see if any of them had failed,all but on pod was active during the 3 year journey and Rush knew witch pod

"Rush.."

Rush turned to see Young walking towards him "status?"

"Well we made it one peace Colonel,we are refuelling in a star now,i wont be able to give you a full report until I get to the bridge"

"what about the pods?"Young asked,he wanted to know if his crew had made it to, he wanted to know if Eli had made it "did Eli fix his pod?"

"well all but one pod was active in the time we spent in F.T.L and I think you know witch one it is"

"Eli?"

"Aye"

Young sighed,He was sure the Eli was going to fix the stasis pod before the two week was up but it seemed that he didn't

"now if you excuse me im heading to the bridge"

"what about the other pods?"

"they will open in a moment or two"he said as he vanished out the door

Young turned around and looked at the pods,just like Rush said the Pods begun opening one by one,some crew member helped others out f there pods whilst some left,Scot waked over to Young with several marines following him "Colonel,its good to see you"

Young smiled and replied "you to,did you have a good sleep?"

"Well actually I feel like I haven't slept in forever"he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed "guess my stasis pod was faulty,because everyone I have spoken to feel grate"

Young chuckled and replied "well i need you to go and check the ship,make sure no aliens got onto the ship whilst we were in stasis"

""yes sir"Scott and the marines turned around and begun walking towards the exit when Young called out "And Lieutenant,Eli didnt fix his pod,keep a eye out for...him"

"yes sir..." .

TJ and several other crew where walking towards the infirmary, also with the group was , she was being helped along by Greer, since they entered stasis their body's had not aged a day and considering how eye site had not improved before they entered stasis then the chances where that they hadn't since they where in stasis but a quick check wasnt going to hurt but when they reached the infirmary they where all shocked apart from who could not see, the infirmary was full of equipment witch they didnt bring onboard ,there where crates of what looked like different med drugs, on tables there where tools and many other things, the strange thing was the where all looked ancient.

TJ took her walkie talkie and said "this is TJ, im in the infirmary and there is a bunch of what I think in medical equipment, it looks ancient is anyone else found anything?"

"this is Scott in the armory, your not they only one TJ there is a buncho weapons in here, they look like ancient pistol's and grenades."

"this is Brody, im standing in a section of the ship witch should have a huge gaping hole in it, what the hell is going on?"

All over the ship the crew where finding things that wasn't there before, the chatter didn't end until Young asked for Scott Rush Greer and Brody to go to the Gate room.

Scott and Greer entered the gate room at the same time,Greer noticed that instead of his normal pistole he had one of the ancient ones "nice gun,when do I get one?"

"later"Scot said with a smile, him and Greer looked around the gate room they first thing they noticed was several marines had taken up defensive positions around the gate room, Young and Brody were at the Gate Control console.

"sir?"Young turned around and looked at the two "good your here,there is a count down on the gate control console and where locked out"

"well how long until the count down ends"said Greer, he looked at the gate with a mix of curiosity and caution

"56 seconds,where the hell is rush?!"he looked around to see if the Scottish scientist had entered the room but he was nowhere to be seen

Young reached for his walkie talkie and almost shouted into it "Rush where are you!?"

"im coming Colonel"was the reply he got,Rush was running down the corridors of the ship trying to get to the gate room but he wasn't gong to get there in time,

the count down reached zero and the gate begun to dial, all the marines in the room raised there weapons at the gate

"something is not right"said Brody as he looked at the readings the console was giving him, "the gate isn't dialing a planet"

"then what is it dialing"asked Scott

"nothing..."

the gate had finished dialing,no address, there was no other stargate connected to it but a event horizon formed and to everyone's surprise out stepped Eli "hi guys,im back"He said smiling


	2. Chapter 2

STARGATE:new horizon

Chapter 2:why dont they just leave us alone?

Unknown Galaxy,Sun orbit,Destiny

Eli walked out of the gate as it closed behind him, everyone was trying to figure out what had just happened but before anyone could say something Eli begun speaking

"ok first things first can you please stop pointing your guns at me" Scott and Greer lowered there guns and so did the marines "ok now you are all wondering why I just stepped out of the gate and not a stasis pod, well I couldn't fix my pod,i didnt have the right tools for the job,so I looked for other ways of not dying so when I looked in the destiny's data banks I found out that I could store myself in the gates buffer,so I wrote a program that would deactivate the gates primary control crystal and form a event horizon, after 3 years the gate would reopen the gate and let me out"he smiled and looked at everyone.

"ok...well its good to have you back Eli"said Young,Eli walked over to the others by the console. Scott took out the ancient pistole and showed it to Eli "we fund a bunch of ancient weapons in the armory, do you know where they came from?"

"well before I went into stasis I told destiny's AI to use the repair drones and look for anything we can use and put it in the areas I told them to,I also told them repair hull breaches and other stuff"

"Well that explains a lot"said Brody

At that moment Rush ran into the Room,looking slightly out of breath "Eli?"

"good to see you again Rush"

"yes well I herd everything over the com, I have to admit that was some clever think there"

"well thanks Rush,i-"before he could finish Volker's voice could be herd coming from the walkie talkie

"this is Volker in the bridge, we have a situation"Young grabbed his walkie talkie and replied "this is Young,what is it Volker?"

"there is one ship coming up on us, its the Aliens from the first galaxy"everyone looked at one another and then sped of towards the bridge. When they got there Chloe and Volker where at there own stations,everyone took their stations "Status on the Aliens"said Young As he sat in the command chair.

"Nakai" said Chloe "they are called the Nakai"

"why didnt you tell as that before?"asked Greer. "because I only just remembered now" was the reply he got

"How long until we can jump?"

"8 minutes"said Scott

"they have launched fighters"said Rush.

Along Destiny's hull small double barreled pulse turrets emerged from the small domes they where housed in whilst the larger triple barreled tturrets had already begun firing at the Nakai fighters that where attacking them, because the shields where repaired and with the extra power being devoted to them the Nakai couldn't board the Destiny like they used to,first they would have to take down there shields.

The fighters flew over and under Destiny, trying not to get hit by the pulse turrets, two fighters flew past Destiny and were firing at the same time ,each shot that hit caused the shields to flare, one of the fighters was hit by a bolt and exploded,some chunks flying off and hitting the fighter next to hit, its shield flared a bright blue from the impact but held until another bolt from Destiny hit it, turning it into a pile of scrap.

A large plasma bolt slammed into Destiny, the Nakai mother ship had begun attacking to, another bolt hit destiny but before the third bolt could hit the ship jumped into F.T.L and was gone.

Pegasus Galaxy,Wraith fleet

Three hive ships sat in the void of space, in the three yeas that the crew of the Destiny had been in stasis much had changed, Atlantis had returned to the Pegasus galaxy in 2013,they had found that the wraith had stepped up their game, they had created a new type of hive ship,they where half the size of a normal hive but had twice the armour, its organic hull now looking more metallic,

its weapons where two times stronger,this new hive now became a threat to earth's BC-304 class ships.

But the 3 hives that sat there where the old type,just as they where about to enter hyperspace 2 ships uncloaked above a hive and dived towards it, the ships where Apollo and Orion, two BC-304 class ships.

Despite the fact they where smaller than the hives they where far stronger,using their plasma beam weapons they cut the trough the hive like a hot knife through butter, the two ships broke off and attacked a hive each, Apollo used its rail guns to attack the Dart bay on one of the hives whilst Orion launched a barrage of MK 6 missiles at the other

The hive that was hit by the MK6 missiles had taken heavy damage, its organic hull burned away with every impact, the ship begun turning attempting to use the weapons witch where still able to fire but it was only able t get of a couple of shots before two plasma beams slammed into it and destroyed it.

Apollo flew past the remaining hive ship,as it past its rail guns fired destructive rounds into the Dart bay,secondary explosions begun to take place as darts attempting to exit the bay where destroyed, the mix of rail gun rounds and explosions reached the inside of the bay, the hive stopped firing at Apollo and sat there crippled, as Apollo turned away the Orion flew past it and fired a couple of plasma beams at the hive cutting it in half.

Colonel Ellis sat in the command chair in Apollo's bridge,that was the 5 group of hives they had taken out in the last two weeks, the 4 BC-304's in this galaxy had been hunting hive in pares, USS-Apollo and HMS-Orion was group one and the USS-Daedalus and USS-Explorer formed group 2.

"sir the Orion is hailing us"said one of the crew members on the bridge "put them through" replied Ellis

The heads up display was pulled up and the Face of Colonel Tyler Allen could been Seen on it "nice work Colonel"

"you to, there are a couple of Darts flying around out there,i say we launch the 302's to finish them off"

"that sounds like a good idea" he turned to one of the crew on the bridge "tell the 302's they have permission to lau-"

"2 MK2 hives just came out of hyperspace!"exclaimed one of the ship Pilots, a few moments later the ship shook as wraith weapon fire buttered the ships shield.

"Ellis we cant fight!, we need get out of here!"exclaimed Tyler before the transmission was cut off

"plot a course for Atlantis,get us out of here!"he shouted

the two ships lined up and jumped into hyperspace,the two hives sat there for a few more moments to recover the remaining darts from the first battle and then they to jumped into hyperspace.

Unknown Galaxy,Destiny

The ancient ship dropped out of F.T.L in a solar system with a few planets with stargate's on,as the crew of Destiny relaxed,the y had escaped the Nakai this time but little did they know they where heading into the belly of the beast.


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate:New horizon

Chapter 3:stowaway/caching up

Unknown Galaxy, Destiny

The ship sat in orbit above a earth like planet,it was mostly made out of islands,the largest out of all them was the one that held the stargate,it sat on the beach facing a jungle, all was peaceful...until the sound of gunfire echoed throughout the forest.

Eli came running out of the forest , he tripped on a branch and fell face first into the sand but that didnt stop him, he got back up and continued running to the gate, a few moments later Chloe, Varro and T'J ran out of the jungle,pushing a Kino sled carrying fruit and vegetables with them and last but not least Scott and Greer backed out of the forest,Scott Shooting with the ancient pistole and Greer with a assault rifle.

As Eli reached the Gate he took out the remote and begun dialling Destiny, as the gate begun to spin Chloe T'J and Varro made it there followed closely by Scott and Greer,as the vortex formed the first to go through was T'J a Chloe with the Kino sled soon followed by Varro, Greer and Scott,as the Gate closed down Volker walked over to them "what happened down there?"he asked.

"we where attacked by this half bat half lion thing,nothing we did hurt it"replied Greer

"well at least we got all this food"said Varro looking at the pile of fruit and vegetables on the sled but as he looked the pile begun to shift and move slightly, everyone who had a gun was pointing it at the pile,a few more vegetables shifted to revile the head of what looked like a purple rabbit.

"well well well what do we have here"Said Scott

"I think its a rabbit"replied Eli

"do you think we can eat it"asked Greer,but the rabbit seemed to understand what he had said and jumped out of the pile and ran over to T''J and hid behind her,now every one could get a better look at it, it was just like a earth rabbit except for the 3 long bushy tails and being purple.

T'J picked it up off the floor and held it in her arms "dont worry little guy he is not going to eat"she smiled,whilst Eli,Volker,Scott and Chloe waked over to get a better look at the creature Varro walked over to Greer and asked him "why would you want to eat it?"to witch Greer replied " because we are running out of meat in the mess hall and I dont want to go vegetarian again"

As T'J passed the rabbit to Chloe she was about to go back to the infirmary Eli stopped her and said "i need to talk to you and Colonel Young later"T'J nodded and continued on her way.

Milky way Galaxy,Earth,SGC

Young and Rush sat in the conference room with General Landry and General O'Neill and Rodney.

"ok well I think its time we gave you a update on whats happened in the last three years"begand O'Neill "well first I think your going to be happy to

hear that help his heading to destiny"

"the langarans are letting you use their stargate?"Asked Young

"no im afraid not,they are still dont like the idea of their planet blown up despite the fact I have told them that the new method will work"replied Rodney

"We fond the beginning of the trail of stargates the Seed ships left for destiny in the Andromeda galaxy,so we sent a ship to follow the network"said O'Neill

"but it would take 10 maybe 11 years for a BC-304 to reach us"said Rush

"not if that ship has a ZPM and 2 neutrino-ion generators, we found the plans for them in the Asgard core,The Avalon, thats the ship witch is going to you, was the first ship t be fitted with them,now almost all of our ships have them apart from the four ships we have in Pegasus."Replyed Rodney

"so how long until the Avalon reaches us?"Asked young

"well they sent as a transmission with there last known position, you can go with after and have a look"Replied General Landry

"So what will Avalon do when it reaches Destiny?, are they going to take the crew home?"

"no,there going to be supporting and protecting Destiny until we can find a way to Bring both the ships home"Replied O'Neill

"and the Lucian Alliance,what has bin happening with them?"Asked Young

"they have stepped up there game,they are now producing there own Ha'taks and taking more worlds but they havent shown any interest in attacking destiny"

"well I think that is everything we have to say so unless you two want to add something I think this meeting is over"

"i have nothing to say"Replied Young "neither do i"added Rush

Unknown Galaxy, Destiny, 5 hours later

Eli and T'j where in the control interface room when Young walked in "Ok Eli what is this about?"

"well in the last week I had before I out myself into the gate I think I found a way to cure T'J ALS,the drones got all the medical equipment from the ships original infirmary,in there is also a device,it looks like the control interface chair witch can cure and heal almost anything,the only problem is destiny has set that area as a danger zone"

"why?"asked Young and T'J almost in unison

"because about a year before we came to Destiny the Nakai managed to bored that area of the ship but destiny locked them in and about a week later Destiny stopped picking up there life signs"

"well then it should be safe,they would have ran out of food and starved"said T'J

"yes well they might still be alive because there is a stasis pod room in that section of the ship"

Young took a moment to think about what Eli had just told him "can you unlock that section?"

"yes"

"then im going to organize a group to explore that section of the ship and find out if the Nakai are still alive"and with that he walked out of the room.

Destiny,Mess hall

Rush sat at one of the tables, he was righting calculations on a peace of paper,he also had a cup of herbal tea,as he took a sip from the cup and continued with his calculations when a purple rabbit jumped up onto the table right in front of him causing him to nearly fall out of his chair.

"there you are"said Chloe as she picked the rabbit of the table

"i still cant believe we are keeping that blasted thing around"said Rush

"well everyone like the idea of having a pet on the ship,and there is also the fact that we couldn't get her to go back through the gate no matter what we did"

Rush shook his head and went back to his calculations but he couldn't find his pen,he must have dropped it "have you seen my pen?"at that moment the rabbit jumped out of Chloe's arms and onto the floor and a couple of moments later she jumped back onto the table with the pen in her mouth,Rush took the pen out of her mouth "thanks"maybe this creature wasn't such a pest after all.


	4. Chapter 4

STARGATE:new horizon

Chapter 4:reunion

Pegasus Galaxy, Hyperspace, Daedalus

The ship flew through the blue vortex of hyperspace closely followed by the Explorer,on the bridge Sheppard sat in one of the pilot seats,it had been a couple of hours since they had received a message from Todd saying he had important information about the new hive ships and they way the war had been going they need this information,Rodney walked into the bridge and asked "how long until we are there?"

"a minute" replied Shepard

"this information better be worth it"said colonel Caldwell as he sat in his chair in the middle of the bridge "if this is a trap I'm holding you responsible"he stated,pointing a finger at Sheppard

"Look Todd has been a grate ally so far, and after we gave him the improved gene therapy I doubt he will turn on us"said Shepard

As the two ships exited Hyperspace they where greeted with the view of a MK2 hive attacking to regular hives belonging to Todd, the two hives fired everything they had at the Mk2 hive but they where doing very little damage ,a large bolt flew out of the MK2 hive and slammed into one of the Todd's hives taking a decent chunk out of its hull but before the MK2 hive could fire again plasma beams slammed into its side,the two smaller battleships flew towards the hive spitting plasma beams and rail gun rounds at the ship,the MK2 hive turned to face the new threat,weapon fire erupted from the large amount of weapon ports it had, the Explorer broke of its attack and begun to dive under the hive whilst Daedalus continued its frontal attack, the Explorer stopped its dive and pointed directly up at the hive,at the underside of the Ship a large door opened and a Horizon exited it and after a few moment it sped of towards the hive as it got closer the and the missiles sped out of their casing towards the Hive,Wraith darts tried to intercept the missile, in the end 3 missile mad the mark and a huge explosion erupted as the ship exploded,destroying the darts that where to close, the remaining darts where finished off by the dart that Todd had deployed.

As the hives recalled there darts one of the hives hailed Daedalus and the face of Todd showed up on the head up display "hello Todd"said Shepard

"hello Shepard, I must thank you for your assistants with destroying the hive"replied Todd

"well we couldn't let all that important information you have get blown up"Said Shepard jokingly

"speaking of witch what is it that powers the new hives?"asked Rodney

"well from what I have gathered the Wraith encountered an alien race from another galaxy and they offered the wraith with there own type of ZPM,its only produces 1/7 of the power your ZPM produce but it is still enough to make the new hives far more destructive than they already are"

"but what did the aliens get in return"asked Caldwell

"yea I find it hard to believe that a alien race would just give the Wraith a peace of technology like that without wanting something in return"added Shepard

"your right,they did want something in return,they wanted humans"said Todd

"what would they want with humans?"asked Rodney

"it appears that they to feed of the life force of other creatures but they lack the ability to capture a large number of them at one time"replied Todd, he was about to continue when another wraith walked over from a console and said something to him "well I must take my leave,i need to attend to other matters, if I should find out something more about the aliens I shall contact you" and with that the transmission ended and the two hives entered hyperspace

Unknown Galaxy, space, Destiny

A grope of marines led by Scot moved through the corridors of the ship followed closely by a couple of Kino, as they entered a room the first thing they noticed was the round hole that had been covered by a shield, the next thing they noticed was a shock, a row of stasis pods most of them empty but some of them where occupied,inside 4 of the 5 pods where the slender forms of the Nakai but in the inside the fifth was what looked like a female nakai, unlike the male nakai they had a more human shaped head witch included hair, there was only one peace of skin on their face connecting to the base of there neck unlike the two pieces the male had,there body where not as fin as the males,they had breasts indicating that the Nakai where a mammal spices and there arms and legs where the same as the male.

Scott told half of the marines to continue looking for the original medical bay, he looked at one of the Kino and asked "what should we do about the Nakai?" after a moment he herd Young over his radio "well there aren't a danger to us whilst there in stasis so we should just leave them there until the Avalon caches up to us" Scott thought for a moment and then replied with a simple "yes sir", as him and the rest of the marines left the room a timer next to a couple of the stasis pods begun to count down.

Young,Eli,Volker and Rush sat in the Bridge, "leaving them on the ship is a bad idea"said rush angrily

"well what do you think we should do with them?"

"shoot them or flush them out the air lock"

"we cant just kill them" stated Eli "no matter what they did to you Rush they dont deserve to die, there is a good chance that the Nakai that are attacking Destiny are doing it under orders, maybe they never wanted to come here but they had to"

"Eli is right,we arnt going to kill them" said Young

"this is going to come back and bite as in the ass" said Volker as he typed away at his console.

A marine walked through the room with the Nakai stasis chambers only to walk back in when he noticed that one of them was empty, he looked around the missing Nakai, he took out his radio but before he could do anything a bolt of plasma slammed into his shoulder sending him flying to the floor and turning him around, as he screamed out in pain he saw the female Nakai de cloak in fornte of him, she put her pistol back in its holster and then she took out a rod witch extended into a staff , each end of the staff lit up as bolts f energy flowed around each end, she pointed a end at the poor Marine and he watched as it inched closer and then darkness.

On the bridge a light lit up on one of the consoles and a small alarm blared, as the group of the bridge moved over to see what that light was a screen lit up showing the Nakai stasis chamber and also showed the female Nakai letting out the rest of her Nakai companions "I knew we should have shot them when we had the chance"said Rush,whilst he was amazed by most other aliens and there technology's but he hated the Nakai, they had captured him and placed a tracker in him,the probed his mind to learn his secrets, and they have also tried to kill him and the crew several times

Young took his radio out and said "Scott the Nakai have come out of stasis, get down there now!"

"Yes sir!" replied Scott, him and the 4 marines that where with him at the time begun a sprint to the stasis chamber.

In the stasis chamber the marines eyes opened, he looked around to see where he was, he had been moved to the corner of the room, all his weapons had been taken off him apart from his knife, "at least I have got something to fight with" he thought, as he continued to look around he saw three of three of the Nakai setting up a make shift barricade from bits of metal plating,he didn't know where they got it from but he didn't care, he continued to look around, another Nakai was working at the only console in the room, there was something different about him, instead of the silver ring of metal that the rest of the Nakai had around there necks his was gold and so was every other peace of metal on his suit, he must be a higher rank than the rest of them, and finally he saw the last one standing near him, he holding some sort of rifle.

The marine was about to reach for his knife when the Nakai close to him kneeled down to me and ask in plane English "what is your name?"

"yo-you talk my language?"asked the marine, "how do you speak English" am I dreaming, this is a nightmare... was the only thing going through the marines mind

The Nakai pointed to the marines head, he reached up with his had and felt something metal on the left side of his forehead

"its a translator, we are not speaking your language, your speaking ours"stated the Nakai "now tell me, what is your name?"

"First lieutenant Tom Clark"he slowly reached for his knife again

"well Tom Clark mi name is Garrus, im a soldier in the Nakai army"

"i guess your friend is a higher rank then you then"he said, looking at the Nakai operating the console

"yes, he is a strategist,his ranks leads soldiers into battle"

As Tom's hand finally reached his knife he pulled it out only to have Garrus grab his hand and slam it into the wall,forcing him to drop the knife, Garrus picked up the knife and threw it to the other side of the room

"that wasn't a very good idea"Garrus stood back up and pointed his rifle at Tom but the sound of energy bolts and bullets hitting the barricade got his attention, down the corridor Scott and a marine leaned around a corner and shot a few blasts with their ancient pistole's and opposite them two of the three marines leaned around the corner and started shooting with there rifles one of the bullets finding its way into the skull of a Nakai soldier sending him falling back into the Floor.

On the bridge Young, Eli, Volker and Rush where watching the fight through the camera in the corner of the stasis room when a alarm went off.

"two Nakai ships are heading strait at us!"shouted Eli

"I said this was going to come back and bite us in the ass!" stated Volker

"quit wining and power up the weapons"said Rush from the other end of the room"

"something is not right"said Eli

"What?"asked Young

"one of the Nakai ships just shut down almost all of its systems and redirected the extra power to its shields"replied Eli

"why the hell would they do that?" asked Volker

"so they can get close" replied Rush, "they are going to try to get onto the ship"

"get us out of here!" Ordered Young

"Im trying but we are locked out of the sublight and F.T.L controls, it must be the Nakai who are already on the ship"Exclaimed Volker

Young took out his radio and said into it "Scott there are two Nakai ships heading for us and the Nakai in the stasis chamber have locked us out of the F.T.L and sublight controls"

"im working on it sir"Scott Replyed as he leaned around the corner and shot three times with his pistole, the first two blasts meting through the make shift barricade and the third hiting the nakai strait in the gut.

There were only three Nakai left,Garrus, the strategist and the female Nakai, outside Destiny the Nakai ship came closer and closer, all fire from Destiny was directed at destroying the Nakai ship that was trying to get in close,the other they ignored despite the fact it was shooting at them, as the first ship came alongside Destiny a single fighter exited from its hanger and sped of towards Destiny as it came closer to Destiny's hull its shields flared a bright blue as it came into contact with Destiny's shields witch in turn flared orange but instead of hitting the shield the fighter passed right through the shields and docked onto the hull, right outside the stasis room.

In the stasis room the emergency shield vanished as the fighter docked,the strategist smiled and walked over to the hole and stepped into the fighter, a few moments later the female Nakai run over from the barricade and into the fighter followed closely by Garrus but before he left he looked over at Tom and said "until the next time" and with that he stepped into the fighter,the emergency shield reactivated as soon as the fighter un docked,it sped away back to the Nakai ship witch as soon as it was back in jumped into F.T.L and was gone.

"well that was unexpected"said Eli

"why did they just leave,they had as trapped"stated Volker

"maybe they didnt have the man power on bored to take the ship or maybe they didnt want to but that dose no matter now, what matters is that they have important information about the ship,they are going to come back and we might not be able to stop them " replied Rush

"well soon Avalon will be here and they are going to make the Nakai think twice about attacking us again"said Young


	5. Chapter 5

STARGATE:New horizon

Chapter 5:the enemy of my enemy is my friend part 1

Unknown Galaxy, Hyperspace, Nakai mother ship

Garrus walked down the corridors of the ship,it had been about 2 days since he was extracted from the Destiny, once they where on the ship the strategist was was taken away and him and Casey(the female Nakai)where told to wait until they reached an outpost of some sort.

He walked into a room with a large window, he saw Casey and several other Nakai talking in the room he walked over to the window and looked out at the vortex of hyperspace, after a few moments Casey walked over to him "did they tell you anything?" asked Garrus

"nothing" she replied "no one knows where we are going and the people he do aren't telling us"

Garrus mumbled something to himself and he turned away from the window and begun walking over to the door followed by Casey but before they made it there the ship shook slightly as it dropped out of hyperspace and a few moment later it shook violently as something impacted the shields, everyone in the Room ran over to the window to see what was happening and most of them could not believe what they saw.

There was a large Space station orbiting a moon of a gas giant, near the station was a group of 6 Nakai mother ships being fired on by another larger group of Nakai ships, unlike the other ships they had 3 large strips of green down the spine and sides of the ships and they where a bunch of green words painted around the ship, most of the words said downfall.

The ship shook again as 2 of the green Nakai ships begun firing on them,a few nakai fighter with the same green markings as the other ships flew by the window and all Garrus and Casey could do was watch as the large battle unfolded in front of them.

Unknown Galaxy, solar system, Destiny

a large number of crew had gathered in the observation room, they had picked up a ship in hyperspace following the same path they had been taking, they knew the Avalon was going to be reaching the any time now and there was a good chance this was them, as Destiny slowly moved threw space, a Hyperspace window opened up behind them and out flew the shape of a BC-304, the Avalon flew past Destiny and then it looped around so that it was now facing Destiny, the Crew shouted and cheered at the site of the ship, for the first time in years they wasnt alone

On the bridge Young smiled, he never thought he would be so happy to see a Bc-304 in his life

"the Avalon his hailing us"said Rush

"put them threw"

A screen in the middle of the room lit up and showed the bridge of the Avalon

"this is Colonel Holly Barrett,its good to see you Colonel Young"said the person sitting in the command chair

"likewise Colonel, it nice t know we aren't the only ones out here now"

Holly smiled " permission to begin beaming over supplies and personal"

"permission granted"Replied young and a few moments later a bright light and the sound of the Asgard transporter filled the room and as it vanished it left Daniel Jackson

"doctor Jackson?"Asked Rush

"hi" replied Daniel

"what are you doing here?"asked Eli

"an ancient starship filled with ancient secrets, how could I resist"

"its good to have you here "said Young, he stood up walked over to him "i hope you dont mind but can you maybe head down to the infirmary, there is a peace of ancient equipment that can heal almost anything according to Eli over there" He looked over at Eli and then back at Daniel "we cant seem to get it working,do you think you could lend a hand"

"sure,ill try my best"replied Daniel with a smile

"Eli can you show to the infirmary?"asked Young with Eli responded to with a nod,he got up and walked out of the door followed by Daniel

Young walked back over to his chair and looked out the window at the Avalon,he sighed and smiled, The Avalon flew around destiny and lined up with her,the Two ships flew slowly threw space, Destinys AI studied the new ship and like the crew thought that its nice to have friends so far from home.

Ever since the discovery of the ships original infirmary all the equipment was moved to there, as Daniel arrived there Eli left to head back to the bridge, as Daniel looked around he noticed several crates and people the Avalon had beamed over,there was a pair of medics attending to one of Destiny's crew who had broken his arm somehow,he saw T,J and a Avalon crew member working on what looked like an ancient control chair,that must be the device Colonel Young was talking about he walked over and asked "can I help?"

T'J turned away from the console " ?,i didn't expect to see you here"

"i wouldn't miss it for the world"replied Daniel " now what seems to be the problem?"

"we cant turn it on"said T'J "it has power going to it but it wont turn on,non of the controls will respond and as far as I can tell there is no ON switch"

"i think it needs someone with the ata gene"said the Avalon medic

"but Rush said that Destiny predates the ata gene"continued T'J

"well maybe this was added before Destiny's launch, theres a good chance destiny wasn't lanched for a good few years after she was built, I have the gene therapy so..." he placed his hand on the control console,the machine begun to hum and the console lit up,there wasnt many controls on the console,there was scan, heal miner, heal major ,heal rate and power control "ok well this seems easy enough, now we just need to test it"

T'J thought foe a few moments before she walked over the the two medics and the crew member with the broken arm, when she cam back the crewmen was with her,she told him to sit in the chair and he did "ok now what?"asked T'J

"well first we scan"replied Daniel, as he hit the button a beam of light lowed from the sealing and begun to hover back and fought over the crewmen,the display showed where his arm had broken and then the heal miner button lit up, Daniel hit the button and beam of energy lowed from the sealing again it covered his arm for a few moments before fading away when the marine when to move his arm it was fine and the display showed the bone was fine "i know a lot of people who would want to get there hands on this"

In the observation deck Chloe sat on one of the benches,sitting on her lap was the alien rabbit the crew had come to call Grapes, the ships F.T.L had been taken offline for repair so it was decided that the Avalon was going to tow the ship in hyperspace, Chloe watched as the the Avalon moved in front of Destiny and a few moments later a Hyperspace window opened and the two ships flew into it, Volker sat down next to Chloe, he was holding two cups in his hands he handed one to Chloe and she took it "what is it?"

"Coffee, the Avalon beamed a crate of it over and they can make more,in fact with their matter synthesizers they can make anything they want, food, a bike, guns, and spare parts so we aren't going to be running out of things any time soon"said Volker as he took a sip out of his drink, he stated to scratch grapes behind the ear only to have start growing so he stopped

"she doesn't like it when you scratch her behind that ear but she like it when you scratch her other ear,don't know why"she scratched Grapes behind her other ear,the purple rabbit begun to purr like a cat and strangely wagged its three tails like a dog,its like a mix of a bunch of earth animals.

On the Avalon's bridge Holly was cleaning her glasses when one of the pilots begun to speak "sir there is a ship ahead of us, and we are piking up a distress signal, should we drop out and investigate?"

Holly thought about it for a moment and then replied "tell destiny why we are a bout to drop out of Hyperspace and tell the 302's to be ready to launch at a moments notice"

"yes ma'am"

On destiny's bridge Young had just been told they where going to be dropping out of hyperspace,he didnt like this,it could be a trap set by the Nakai or it could be yet another hostile race,but they needed to see if they could help he turned the ship wide speakers on and told the crew what was happening, a few moments later, Chloe, Volker, Eli and Daniel walked into the bridge, Rush was already at his station a Greer was getting the marines and themselves into position, Scott walked in just as the ships jumped out of hyperspace.

Avalon moved away from Destiny and towards the ship, the ship in question was a Nakai mother ship in a uncontrolled spin, there where hull breaches all over the ship,the large sublight drive at the end of the ship was offline

"hail the Avalon and lower the bridge"ordered Young and a few moments later a screen showed the Avalon's bridge and Destiny's bridge sank into her Hull "Colonel Barrett that is a Nakai mother ship,they have been hunting Destiny for years,if we do anything then we do it with extreme caution"

"understood" she looked at the pilot "scan for any ships that might be cloaked"the pilot nodded and begun to scan for other ships but there wasn't any "ma'am im piking up 20 life signs on the ship"said the other pilot but just as he said it there was a explosion on the ship ripping a huge hole into several decks "make that 18 life signs …."

"Colonel Young what do you think we should do?"asked Holly, Young was thinking about "im not sure but-"before he could finish another voice was herd over the speakers "this...this is Garrus of the Nakai carrier Detrian...i...i know you can understand me...help us..."the entire ship herd that transmission and a few moments later another voice was herd

"Sir thats one of the Nakai that was in the stasis pods"said Tom over the radio

"wait if that is the ship that got the Nakai of Destiny then there is a good chance they havent told anyone about how to by pass Destiny's defences" said Rush

"we need to help them"said Eli

"or blow them up"continued Volker

"well you cant just kill them,we should have Avalon beam them over" said Daniel

"we aren't going to kill them, Colonel Barrett can you beam the Nakai of the ship?asked Young

"yes we can,what should we do with them?, can they breath are air?"she asked "no they are fine with are air just beam them into holding sells"

In the Nakai ship the last Nakai that where alive where attempting to gather on the bridge most of them where already there including Garrus and Casey, all of a sudden they where consumed by a white light and a moment later they found themselves in metal rooms, their first instinct was to try and find out where they where,some even tried to brake the door down, soon the Voice of Holly could be herd "you are on the USS Avalon,at this moment you are considered prisoners, remain in your rooms and do not attempt to leave, you will remain there until told otherwise"

Garrus walked over to the bed in the room and sat down, they may have been saved but now the humans had them captive and there was no telling what was going to happen to them

"Colonel Young we have the Nakai, what do you think we should about the ship?"

"we should destroy it"suggested Rush

"there are a couple of Fighters floating around out there,they must have been pulled out of the bay, we might be able to capture one of them"said Volker

"agreed" said Holly "send a Puddle jumper to tag it then beam it into the hanger" she ordered

"Scott tell Clark to head over to the Avalon and find this Garrus"ordered

"yes sir"replied Scott, he got up and walked out of the bridge and got on his radio

About an hour later the Nakai where lined up in the hanger deck,Tom walked over with Scott and Holly on either side of him

"Garrus!" shouted Tom "come with us"

Garrus walked out of the group and towards the three, Several marines kept their guns pointed at Garrus and the rest pointed at the other Nakai, Holly signalled the marines to move the rest of the Nakai back to their rooms.

As they walked down the hull ways towards the interrogation room Tom slowed down a bit so he was walking next to Garrus "so we meet again" he said jokingly

"yes, it is nice to see you again Tom Clark"

"not really, last time I saw you you tried to shoot me"

"a misunderstanding, I am grateful for you saving us"

"it wasn't me,a lot of us wanted to leave you to die"

"oh..."

As they reached the room Garrus was told to sit down and he did, Holly sat down in the seat on the other side of the table and Scott and Tom where standing either side of her "ok we are going to ask you some questions"she said

"very well"

"why have you been attacking and attempting to take control of the Destiny?"

"because we where ordered to" on Destiny's bridge Eli shouted "I told you so!"

"who ordered you"

"im afraid I cant tell you that"The two marines hat where in the room raised their weapons witch startled Garrus

"i will ask you again, who ordered you"

"you wouldn't shoot me"

"you wana bet?"asked Tom

"there are still 17 more Nakai we can ask, one of them will tell us"said Scott

Garrus grumbled before he finally started talking "we where ordered by the Nakai high command"

"why?"

"because of the information it has, the Nakai have also found the message hidden in the background of the Universe and we have a small fragment but why spend the time and resources collecting it when there is a ship witch already has"

"well then why have you been chasing Destiny for so long, you must have spent loads of resources chasing it so far away from your home Galaxy"Asked Scott

"We haven't been chasing Destiny from our Galaxy,we have been chasing it to are galaxy, the next galaxy in the Destiny's path is the Nakai home galaxy"

The room fell silent us everyone was processing the information he had just told them

"talk about into the frying pan and into the fire"said one of the marines in them room to witch the other marine responded with a nod

"ok...how many ships are in the Nakai fleet?"asked Holly

"hundreds, if you count civilian ships the thousands"

again the room fell silent,with what they have been told they where flying into a death trap

"lets change the subject, what happened to your ship?"

"we where...attacked"

"by who"

Garrus didn't respond and the marines raised there weapons again "who attacked you"asked Holly again

"by Nakai"

"your own people attacked you?"asked Scott

"no, well maybe the ships that attacked us where covered in green stripes and words painted on them like downfall and it ends now"

On Destiny's everyone was quietly talking about what they where hearing " it sounds like there is a rebellion going on or something"said Daniel

"good, because if there is then the Nakai will be distracted with fighting when we enter their galaxy"said Rush

"what do you mean when!?, its still a death trap, we can just go around it, or strait threw it if we want now that we have Avalon"shouted Eli

"Destiny needs to go threw each galaxy in F.T.L to collect the the message,if we go in hyperspace then we will be missing out on a peace of the message!"Rush shouted back

"SHUT UP!"shouted Young "now is not the time or the place to be talking about this, now shut up and listen"

Eli and Rush went back to their stations and continued to listen to the interrogation

"was there a lot of green ships their?"asked Holly

"we had seven ships,they had sixteen"

"what happened to the rest of your ships?"

"two of them where destroyed one jumped away and the other 3 where captured,are ship jumped away at the same time the other did but are shields where down and are hyperdrive must have been damaged because we dropped out of hyperspace and then next thing I new the ship was pulling itself apart in a flame of explosions"

before Holly could ask another question, a marine walked in and told her something "this interrogation is over" said Holly as she stood up "Marines take Garrus back to his room"she continued and then she walked out of the room along with Scott and Tom "whats going on?"asked Scott

"three Nakai ships just jumped out of Hyperspace on the other side of the damaged ship"

Three Nakai mother ships covers in the green stripes and marking slowed down to a standstill once they reached the wreckage,they didn't power up their shields or weapons and they didn't launch fighters,they just sat their and scanned the two ships and wreckage,it wasn't long before they realised that it was one of the ships that had managed to get away from the battle and they where picking up Nakai life signs on one of the ships and the other ship was the Destiny,the ship the

empire where hunting for year

as Holly reached the bridge a pilot said that they where hailing and as she sat in her chair she told him to put them them threw

as the Nakai bridge came into view she noticed that instead of the suits the other Nakai where wearing the Nakai in this ship had a green jackets and black shirts on under them,it looked like they where wearing jeans but before she could get a better look the screen zoomed in on a single Nakai

"i am Admiral Husker of the Nakai rebel fleet"

"i am Colonel Holly Barrett of the Tau'ri Ship Avalon"

soon after Young voice was herd "and im Colonel Young of the Tau'ri ship Destiny"

"be warned any hostile action taken against us will result in you destruction"warned Holly

"we are not here to attack you,we are here because of the ship sitting in front of us,and we wish to propose an alliance"

((this is the longest chapter I have done, if you have any questions the feel free to ask me them and im sorry if there are any spelling mistakes))


End file.
